


Passing The Bar

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Tales of Xillia, Tales of Xillia 2
Genre: First Time, M/M, One Night Stand, Sexual exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: After Milla leaves, Jude's world changes when Alvin awoke new feelings within him after a drunken night of sex. Now, he has a chance to experience more as he stops by a gay bar in Trigleph and meets a young man who he is destined to grow very close with.Set between the events of the two Xillia games.
Relationships: Jude Mathis/Ludger Will Kresnik
Kudos: 2





	Passing The Bar

Jude was nervous as he pushed the door open; though he was an Emancipated Adult, thanks to his status as the lead Spyrite researcher, he was barely sixteen and not yet of age to drink.

Even so, the bartender said nothing after handing back his ID card, except to remind him that he couldn't order alcohol.

He looked around; now that he was here, he had no idea what to do next, since the bar he was in catered only to men.

"First time?" The deep, rich voice came from behind him.

"Yeah." He turned around. The man who had spoken was taller than him, and slim with lithe musculature and short, silvery hair. "I'm Jude."

"I'm… Will. Pleased to meet you." Taking Jude's arm he led the way to a nearby table.

"Do you come here often?" Will shook his head no. "Oh, I see."

"Do you have a reason to visit such a bar?"

"Yes." Jude looked down at his hands. "Six months ago I was certain that I'm straight, and was very much in love with a close friend. But then she left to chase her dream, and I ended up in bed with another, male friend after my first and only time drinking. Yes, I am underage, but Alvin didn't care. After that, everything changed, except how I feel about Milla. I began to notice men more, and I want to try being with a guy again; only sober this time."

"You're pretty cute. What do you say, am I your type?" Will's hand was laid over Jude's on the table.

Jude laughed, blushing softly. "You're certainly handsome but…"

"You want to take it slow."

"Yeah! That's it exactly. I'm not saying we have to date, but I want to just sit here and talk more first. Is that okay with you?"

Will nodded. "Sounds nice. What do you do for work that doesn't get you kicked out?"

“I’m a researcher; do you know the Spyrite project?” Will nodded, and so Jude continued. “I’m the lead Rieze Maxian working on the project, and I just got promoted to Lead Researcher, even though I’m only sixteen. Legally, that means I’m recognized as an adult; although I need to wait until I’m of age to legally vote or drink, I can do everything else.”

“Like visiting gay bars.” Will's voice was soft.

“Yeah.” Jude blushed again as he felt a hand on his thigh, and his legs slid open on their own, wondering if Will was going to touch him higher up. "So, what do you do?"

"I'm a student; after I graduate next month I'll be looking for work. My mother died when I was young, and now it's just me and my brother, Julius." He signaled for a waiter, and ordered virgin cocktails for both of them.

"Can you tell me more about Spyrites?" Being neither a Rieze Maxian nor ill, he had never had the chance to encounter one of the reborn spirits.

"What would you like to know?"

"How are they made?"

"A Reize Maxian has to pour mana into a spirit fossil, with the aid of a booster…"

The waiter dropped off their drinks almost unnoticed, and aside from a comment from Jude that his drink was good, they spent the better part of two hours just sitting there, sipping at the same two drinks, Jude talking, and Will mostly listening.

"I'm sorry this must be so boring for you."

"Not at all. You have a wonderful voice, Jude." His hand was taken, large fingers interlocking with his own.

"Would you… like to come back to my place? It's not much; just a pre-furnished apartment I'm only renting for a few weeks until I get something more permanent at Helioborg. But it's clean, and I live alone." Jude blushed again. "And I get the impression that you would rather not have your brother find out that you pick up boys from bars."

"No, he wouldn't understand." Will stood up, and offered Jude his hand, helping him to his feet before paying the tab.

Halfway to Jude's apartment, however, Will suddenly froze. "Julius!" He shoved Jude into a shadowy corner of a nearby alley, pinning him to the wall and kissing him.

Jude kissed him back; he was inviting the man home for sex after all, and he was a good kisser. He also took the chance to cop a feel of Will's cock through his pants, and felt Will do the same. Only once the footsteps had faded into the distance did they break apart again.

"Sorry, I…"

"No need to apologize; he didn't see us did he?" Jude tried to read Will's expression.

"No." They resumed walking, in the opposite direction that Julius had gone in. "Do you mind if I borrow your bathroom?"

"Not at all; I need to go myself." Jude finally allowed himself to wonder how well endowed the man was, his ass clenching at the thought.  _ "He'll be long and slim, and know how to use it. I'm certain of it." _

He unlocked his door, pushing the thoughts aside, and already more than a little hard from being groped. "The toilet is through the door on the left." He removed his coat and shoes, and turned his GHS off, not wanting the mood ruined by an impromptu call.

Will came back out with his pants still open, proudly displaying the long and slim cock that Jude had seen so clearly in his mind's eye earlier. "Damn it!"

"Huh?"

"The average male… size is greater here on Elympios than it is in Rieze Maxia. Its like having a developed mana lobe takes away from other areas."

"I'm sure it's just as cute as the rest of you." He was kissed again, gently this time, and Jude only reluctantly pulled away.

"I still need to pee. Feel free to finish undressing and wait for me on the bed." Jude slipped away leaving the bathroom door open as he relieved himself as quickly as he could, then shed his own clothing, emerging back into the main room naked.

"Come here." Will held his arms open, his hard-on leaving wet trails as it brushed over his abs.

"I'm so nervous, this is only my second time…"

"You never became one with the woman you love?"

"Became one? That's a nice way of putting it, but no. I was too scared that she didn't feel the same to confess my love and lost my chance." Jude lay down against Will, sighing as he felt nothing but soft skin.

Hands smoothed down his sides and back as Jude slid lower; he had vague memories of Alvin taking him into his mouth, and longed to try it himself, so he licked Will’s tip. “This okay?”

“Yeah.” He lay back, comfortably spreading his legs as Jude went down further, slowly working his way up and down the shaft that didn’t feel so slim now that he was holding it so intimately.

“Hey, Jude? If you need a break, take one. This takes practice to get used to the ache in your jaw.” He smiled as Jude pulled away.

“You seemed slimmer from a distance.”

Will just kissed him. “Have you been taken anally before?”

“Yes, though I don’t remember much of it.” Jude was flushed with arousal, and looked at Will through heavy lidded eyes.

“Do you want to?”

“Yes.” Jude lay down on his stomach, a pillow under his hips, as Will positioned himself behind Jude.

“You’re beautiful.” Soft kisses were pressed up and down Jude’s spine, kindling the fire deep in his core, and leaving him panting into the bedding.

“Lube?”

“Top drawer.” Jude nodded towards his bedside table, and Will leaned over, retrieving not just lube, but a condom as well; something new to Elympios that had not yet made its way to Rieze Maxia.

Will’s fingers were gentle as he began to probe Jude, going slowly at first; he was more used to being the bottom so he was uncertain how to prepare another; his pace speeding as he felt the boy relax and soften. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Jude sighed as he felt the man drape himself across Jude’s back, then a soft brush as he lined himself up, pushing in with a soft pop.

“Ah…” They moaned in unity as Will slid right into Jude with almost no resistance.

“I feel so full…” Jude was limp; he wanted to move against Will as he gently thrust, but couldn’t quite remember how.

His hair was pulled back, and hot lips claimed his own in a soul searing kiss, and as the kiss broke, Jude found that he was now rocking his hips back and forth with no idea when he started, or how to stop.

Teeth grazed his shoulder, and the pain was a sweet counterpoint to the intensity of the pleasure, and he came with a startled gasp.

Will pulled out, removing the condom before cumming messily all over Jude’s back. “Would you do me next?”

“Huh? You want to bottom?” Jude was a boneless mess of sweat-coated limbs.

“Yes.” This time the kiss was slow and sweet.

“Give me a few minutes.”

“Of course.” Will lay beside Jude, doing nothing more than sharing gentle kisses as he gave Jude time to recover, and prepared himself for Jude’s entry.

Jude watched the fingers moving in and out of a tight passageway he had never thought about; he had always assumed that as a rather petit pretty-boy he would always be the bottom by default, so being asked to top was strange. Strange, but not unwelcome; while smaller than Will, Jude was still big enough to be confident in his ability to please his partner.

As soon as he was ready, Jude climbed on top of Will, and fingers were removed to make room for his sheathed length. This time it was face to face, and Jude lasted longer than he thought he would.

Afterward, he fell asleep with Will spooned around him, only to wake up alone, a note thanking him for the wonderful evening the only sign the other man was even there at all.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Leia! You were the one who wanted to cover this story!” Jude sighed; somehow Leia only got more annoying as she switched from being a nurse to being a reporter.

“Sorry, I completely forgot that I promised Elize that I’d…” Jude stopped listening to Leia’s reasoning that just sounded like excuses.

As he hung up, he looked behind him, and saw the man standing there. “I can take you to the station.”

“You’re a lifesaver! The last time I took a train, I ended up going entirely the wrong way and ended up in Duval!” Jude followed the man. “Wait, do I know you?”

Ludger stopped, and looked back at Jude. “What is your name?”

“I’m Jude Mathis.”

“Jude?” Ludger frowned, then gasped as his eyes went wide. “You’re the kid from the bar!”

“Wait, Will?!” Jude was shocked.

“Actually, it's Ludger. Will is my middle name.”

“Ludger.” Jude tested out the name, rolling it almost sensually across his tongue. “Why did you give me your middle name?” Jude’s eyes took in the freshly dyed black portion of Ludger's hair, and decided he liked it.

“Julius.”

“Huh?”

“Ludger is an uncommon name, Will is not. I don’t want men I’ve slept with tracking me down and having Julius find out.”

“Oh! That makes sense.” Jude fell into step beside Ludger, but his mind was on the ceremonial train, not on the night they had spent together, neither of them seeing the girl following them.

“It’s that train.” Ludger pointed, then turned to find his new workplace.

“Hey, can I have your number.” Jude was blushing softly.

“Sure.” They exchanged numbers, Ludger wondering if fate would draw him back to Jude once again as he watched the young researcher board the train.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
